We're Just friends!
by Illumite
Summary: It was a known fact around the guild that, Lucy and Natsu were close... But once they started acting more like a couple than best friends... They always denied that they were an item. Lucy was one of the smartest guild members but she was as dense as Natsu when it came down to romance. And sometimes the guild decides that a contest is in order... Let the battle begin! [NALU] R&R
1. Chapter Zero: Prolgue

**This is a AU so it's not what actually happens in the manga/anime**

 **and there shouldn't be any spoilers, if their is then ill warn you.**

* * *

It was a known fact around the guild that, Lucy and Natsu were becoming closer, they acted more like a couple than best friends... But they always denied it, Lucy was one of the smartest guild members but she was as dense as Natsu when it came down to romance.

They seemed to joke around more, they would greet each other with hugs and laughter - Heck, Lucy actually started to allow him to have sleep overs, she even got some sleeping bags and they would have mini slumber parties. They really were dense.

They started acting like this ever since the Grand Magic Games, Cana began a betting pool, so far the grand total was 2,450,658 jewls, no one has won yet.

The change was unnoticed at first, because Lucy and Natsu had one of the closest relationship out of anyone in the guild, maybe apart from the Strauss siblings and of course, Bisca and Azlack... Not the close that Juvia and Gray had, that was more... Psychical (and mostly one sided for that matter).

Most people was surprised on how well Lisanna took it, they expected her to show... Some jealousy towards the two, she simply explained that in Edolas, her and Lucy Ashley got along well, and most of her free time would either be spent; Breaking up Lucy's and Levy's fights, Stopping Lucy from torturing poor Natsu Dragion or teasing the two about their relationship.

And along with Levy, Mira and Happy (Sometimes Juvia too) They would tease Lucy to death about her and her Natsu.

At first it was just simply gestures such as ordering each other drinks and food, and the way they would always annoy each other, but the members of the guild took it more as. Lucy and Natsu being Lucy and Natsu.

They grew a bit more suspicious as they spent more than 'usual' time together, whenever they weren't fight (Natsu only) or spending time with the girls (Lucy only) they were always together... Well apart from the weird things, for example; Getting changed and taking baths or showers.

Bets started being placed once they realised that they were always in contact, would it be sitting next to each other, a hug, walking. (Happy admitted that Lucy now allowed them to sleep in her room, in her bed - and that they would usually wake up to breakfast) Natsu would usually have his arm around Lucy's shoulders, and during missions Lucy would lay Natsu's head on her lap and stroke his hair (She claimed it help him with motion sickness, so Erza wouldn't have to knock him out or Wendy use troia).

People thought they were a couple when Lucy was sitting down with Erza and Gray when Natsu walked up and hugged her from behind, nuzzling into her neck, she never pushed him away and just continued talking to the two, earning puzzled looks from Gray and Erza, and half of the surrounding - lets just say Mira ended up in the infirmary from fainting.

Once Happy and Natsu left for fishing, a few guild members asked about their relationship, to which she replied. "What relationship? me and Natsu are just best friends, just like me and Levy, and me and Erza, it doesn't mean were dating, again were just best friends... If you were to ask me then the most likely person to be in a relationship is either Gray and Juvia or Gajeel and Levy" and with that she carried on to join Natsu and Happy with fishing.

Leaving the guild speculating and with questions, and four very red mages.

So a new bet started, who ever can get the two to confess their feelings and go out with each other, wins the all ready collected jewls, and an extra thousand from each member joining in.

With only two rules:

You need proof of them dating and how you done it.

And no shortcuts.

And that's were our story begins

* * *

 **here be thee prologue, the first chapter should be out today!**


	2. Chapter 1: Bet and Breakfast?

Lucy awoke to the feeling of something... Or someone nuzzling into her neck, she instantly knew who it was, a strong arm was wrapped around her waist. She wriggled out of his grip, and sat up. "Man, why does everyone think we're in a relationship... We're just best friends, seriously" Grumbling as she walked to the kitchen, she turned on the stove.

"Okay... umm I need bread, butter, cheese and ham" She took the said items out of the fridge.

Firstly the blond took out two pieces of bread, putting a spoonful of butter in the frying pan. Lining on of the pieces of break with ham, she proceeded to grate the cheese on top of it, buttering the other piece of bread, Lucy placed the buttered side face up on the cheese.

She put the sandwich in the frying pan, leaving it for about a minuet to fry, she flipped it over and left it for another minuet. After that she repeated the process twice again, one for Happy and one for Natsu. "Lusheee, do i smellll foood?" "Yes Happy you do" "thanky yoou" Happy flew over to a seat, Lucy handed him a plate and a glass of orange juice.

"FOOD" Natsu barged into the kitchen, drooling. "You cant get food if you stop acting like Gray" Lucy stated, causing Natsu to look down to see himself without his scarf and vest. (they did nothing only slept in the same bed, dirty minded peeps) He grumbled and went to clothes and came back with them on. Lucy already set out some food and orange juice.

She followed suit and began eating her food.

~Meanwhile at the guild~

"IT IS NOW OPEN! YOU NOW ENTER BETTING WILL OPEN TOMORROW" A moderate line began forming in front of Cana and Mirajane.

"If you are entering then you can't bet, and vise versa.. the rules are.. No swaying people's vote.. You must provide proof.. and no shortcuts!" Mira called out, people started signing their names on the sheet, snickering. "And as your reward~ you have the 2,000,000+ jewls from the betting pot and a thousand jewls from each competitor... or you can have a full paid weekend vacation with a +1"

If your wondering about what this is about? its about that bet... Well competition from the prologue, Mirajane and Cana organised it.

About half and hour later the guild returned to normal, and pro bally in the nick of time as well, the guild doors swung open to reveal our favourite Dragon slayer, and blond. They were walking towards the bar, chatting away happily and laughing, with Happy dashing off to find Charles. Natsu took his usual set at the bar next to Lucy, not before doing a quick detour to the request board, a factor that went past Mirajane's radar.

"Hey Mira?" "What is it Natsu? do you want some food?" "Nah I'm fine, I've already ate" Mirajane quirked an eyebrow. "So what do you need?" "I've got something to tell you" Gray and Erza who were nearby held their breath. "What is it!" Mirajane replied... A bit too eagerly, Lucy sworn she could of seen her eyes sparkly. "So me and Lucy are going" By this time the guild was silent, all thinking the same thing 'out?', Mirajane piratically pushes herself inches away from the dragon slayer. "on a mission, can you approve it"

Her mood dropped instantly and she mumbled a sure, quickly approving the job she handed it back to the two. "Mira are you okay? you were just really excited and now your blue..." "No shes not, I'm blue... you really are stupid Lucy" "Oh, sorry i just though i saw someone" Mirajane flushed a little, trying to make her lie seem more believable. "Ahh.. I know who it is" Lucy teased.

"Well we're leaving now, see ya later!" Natsu shouted, the three exited the guild, waving on their way out.

"Was I the only one who was thinking Flame Brain was going to say out?"

 **Yes I understand that these chapters are short but.. its because if I do them less than 1000 words I can update daily (or twice a day) tomorrow I'll try to make a longer chapter.**

 **and next week I'll be writing alot, so hopefully two good long chapters, plus a chapter or two of what if? and The guild reacts to: Fan fictions and The guild reacts to: Edolas (part two)**

 **Annnnd i have a new fanfiction being released next week or tomorrow.**

 **Also I'm going to try to write a oneshot a day every day next week.**

 **Woohoo.**


	3. Chapter 2: Gray and Guestures?

"Wow Natsu, I'm surprised you actually only destroyed one building" Lucy laughed as they returned from their mission, the mission went surprisingly - quite smoothly, they managed to get the (almost) full reward and lunch afterwards. Lunch wasn't anything special, to them it was just friends hanging out, after a (boring) mission.

Natsu gave her a cheeky glare while chewing on a biscuit, to which her laughter grew, finishing off the biscuit. "Your mean Luce" "No I'm not!" "Yes you are!" They carried on arguing, even when they were inside the guild. "Am not!" "Are too!" Am not!" Are too!" "Geez will you two lovebirds shut up!" Shouted an annoyed Gray, Lucy rolled her eyes while Natsu argued back. "What are you talking bout' Ice Cream!"

Lucy shrugged then went off to join her friends Levy, Mirajane, Cana and Lisanna. "Hey girls" She greeted them, slinging into next to Levy. "So how was the mission Lu-Chan" "It was great! we- well Natsu managed to destroy only one building, so we managed to get lunch afterwards"

"Natsu..? only destroyed one building... that's an record." Joked Lisanna, aware of all the destruction Natsu is able to cause, Levy spluttered on her drink. Cana and Mira who were at the other side of the table, quickly ducked as a table came flying towards them. "Soooo did anything happen" Mira asked hopefully. "What do you mean?" The blond tilted her head "Between you and Natsu!" Mira jumped at her, their noses almost touching. "Mira.. that's a bit too close... and no, we were just on the mission" Cana grabbed Mira dress so she was back in a sitting position.

"Can I just ask Why everyone keeps asking about my and Natsu?"Lisanna and Levy let out a light hearted laugh at their friend, while Cana wiped away a fake tear. "Juvia thinks it is because Love rival and Natsu-San look good together, and act like a couple-" Juvia took her seat next to Cana, not taking her eyes off her precious Gray-Sama, she sighed dreamily. "-and that Gray-Sama will be mine." She whispered to herself.

"Does no one get that me and Natsu are just best friends!?" Lucy looked around the table hopefully, Mirajane sighed, clearly in her own world - muttering "Pink hair, brown eyed babies"

"This is hopeless"

~Over with Gray and Natsu~

"So Flame brain?" Gray turned to look at his friend "What is it ice block?" They were both on the floor, large bumps forming on their head because of the resident knight Erza Scarlet "Where does Lucy like eating?" "How am I 'Post to know Droopy eyes?" "Your her best friend dumbass" Gray threw his head back in frustration, 'this is going to be harder than i thought'

"Doesn't matter Ash Breath, HEY LUCY CAN I SPEAK TO FOR A MOMENT" Gray called out, he swore he heard a certain bluenette mutter 'love rival'. The blond batted her eyelashes, confused she walked over here. "Why were you wanting to speak to me?" Gray whispered something in her ear, Lucy looked back at him, a tad flustered but nevertheless she nodded. The ice make wizard turned back to best frenemy before repeating what he said to Lucy.

~about and hour later~

Gray stood positioned in a bush clothed in a cloak with another figure next to him, he watched on eagerly as the scene unfolded.

"Oh hey Natsu" "Hey Luce" Natsu and Lucy were seated at a table, both waiting on a certain ice make wizard. "Are you waiting on Gray?" "Yeah, stupid Ice princess" Lucy looked around before sighing, they were both waiting on the same person at the same place, even though either of them knew the other was coming.

"I'm sure this is a set up" Mira held her breath, while Gray visibly paled. "I can smell him and Mira" "MIRAJANE, GRAY WE KNOW YOUR THERE" The said wizards walked out, both disappointed. "What do you have to say for yourselves?" Asked Lucy.

"Damm that dragon smelling" Mira nodded to Gray's statement, Lucy shook her head and stood up - proceeding to walk out the restaurant.

"And Gray has struck out." The bartender stated plainly.

"Dammit!"

Gray: 0

sorry for this chapter being two days late and still being short, my mum is having her birthday party son and i was put in charge of the party games.

now i have to deal with 27 kids TT-TT

But i have a timetable for next week :)

 **Monday: What if? chapter three + oneshot**

 **Tuesday: We're just best friends + oneshot**

 **Wednesday: New fanfiction + oneshot**

 **Thurday: 2 Oneshots**

 **Friday: New fanfiction (different) + oneshot**

 **Saturday: What if? chapter four + oneshot**

 **Sunday: Were just friends + oneshot**

 **i may do extra chapters or oneshots depending on time x3**

 **and this fanfiction will officially be short chapters of 600 - 100 words (not including authors notes)**


	4. Chapter 3: Wars and Wardrobes?

Were just friends! Chapter three: Wars and Wardrobes?

Natsu awoke in a soft bed, a plush pillow under his head. It took a moment for him to come back to reality from his deep slumber but once he did he realised instead of a bubbly blonde there was a blue furball curled up next to him mumbling something about Charle and fish. Pink – no salmon hair hung in his face obscuring his vision slightly – checking around for the celestial mage there was none, only the small crack in the bathroom door what had wet footprint leading towards a wardrobe.

A sly smirk plastered onto his face as he took this chance to sneak up on the girl, not thinking about the consequences of his actions in the long run. Just as he thought Lucy was choosing between whether to wear her new jean shorts or her skirt from Hargeon (Oh the memories) he added mentally. With a small yawn the blue exceed woke up, Natsu noticed this and signalled for Happy to go grab a glass of water, which he did.

With the glass of water in hand he pulled Lucy's top back and poured down 'Kya!' she shrieked as the cold liquid hit her back. As quick as a jet she whipped round – hand extended- to deliver a nice, hard slap in the face.

'Natsu!' She screamed at the boy, highly annoyed (and unimpressed) at his antics.

'Don't kill me!' Natsu pleaded as he dropped to the ground, hands up in the air like a begging dog looking for a treat. Happy let out a loud chuckle falling onto his back with laughter.

'I SWEAR TO MAVIS HERSELF IF YOU TRY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY GIVE YOU A FATE TEN TIMES WORSE THAT ERZA WHEN YOU MESS WITH HER CAKE' Lucy pulled him closer to shout directly into his ears, fully aware of his advance hearing.

'Gah! Stop that you making me deaf!' He shouted back in her ear, slightly cowering at her statement – he was not, and never will be in the mood to deal with an angry Lucy.

'Can you leave me alone now? I'm trying to get dressed!' Lucy questioned. Natsu grumbled before walking away shouting over his shoulder that he was heading to the guild with Happy being a tail length behind him.

Now Lucy was left all along with the gruelling decision.

'Now what should I wear?'

* * *

~ Now out adventure takes us back to the not so deadly, duo~

'Wow Natsu you really messed up' Happy started to his best friend, trying to keep his concentration on flying and not on C-Charle and… fish, oh delicious fish, oh he wanted to hold his precious Charle while feeding her the most delicious and delectable macke- Oh dammit! He mentally cursed as he found himself in a half-embrace with the guild's wall.

'Did not' He argued slamming the door open.

'Did too' Happy argued back.

'Wendy! How many times have I told you, you are not allowed to ogle boys!' Charle scolded Wendy.

'But Charle I wasn't ogling him though… we were just talking' Wendy's voice grew quieter towards the end of the sentence, before yelping as a hand slung around her shoulders.

'Oooo our innocent little girl was ogling a boy~ Who was it, did ye guys kiss' Cana slurred.

Wendy's face exploded into a million shades of red, darker than Erza's hair. She tried her best not to stutter a reply but in the long run she failed…. Badly. 'Cana-san, I wasn't o-ogling him w-we were just t-talking'

'Yeah right, come on how was he. Was he a good kisser!' The brunette pulled the girl in closer, who was a spluttering schoolgirl with a red face that could challenge mars.

Natsu pondered what they were talking about. What in the world was kissing? Was it a food? Man all this thinking got him hungry. Instead of the usual Mira at the bar his childhood friend was there serving a drink to Macao and Wakaba while exchanging words with Bixlow. His feet automatically carried him to the smell of food (Which was enough to make his mouth water).

Once he was there he was greeted by a wide smile of Lisanna who already had food prepared knowing the minuet he got through the door then he had food on his mind. Plopping down on his normal seat it was a few milliseconds later when the ones full plate stood completely sparkling and clean.

As if on que – Lucy and Levy entered the guild chatting away about books, this time about The Hunger Games, blabbering on about Gale, Peeta and Katniss.

Instead of making their way to the bar like they do usually they seated themselves at a table.

'Omg Levy-Chan Peeta and Katniss are just too cute together!' Lucy squealed to one of her best friends.

'What?' Levy asked back.

'What do you mean by What?' Lucy questioned.

'It is obviously Gale and Katniss' Levy shot back.

And this sent off a series of groans around the guild, not again.

'I can't believe you Levy-Chan.'

'I can't believe you ship them'

'You're a post to be my friend.'

'And you a post to be mine'

Levy and Lucy both arose from their seats pointing accusing fingers at each other ready to begin their arguments, but before anything could truly start Erza whacked Lucy's and Levy's head with copy of Sorcery Weekly.

'No, not another ship war' The read head commanded as the two sunk back into their seats.

Natsu walked over and slid next to Lucy wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

'Hey Luce!' He smiled at her.

'Natsu no, I still haven't forgiving you for that stunt you pulled.' Lucy wiggled out of his hold and moved closer to the over end.

'What did flame-breath do?' Gray asked as he took Levy's place as she wandered off to find Gajeel.

'Oh Hey Gray, but next time can you Please not come of nowhere without your shirt?' Lucy questioned amused.

'Oi! Striper put some clothes on!' Natsu shouted at the raven head.

'You wanna go!' Gray challenged.

'Yeah! I'm all fire- 'Natsu started but never finished due to the lack of consciousness what mysteriously dissap- oh wait it was Erza wasn't it?

'No, I'm trying to eat my strawberry cake in peace' Erza tried to pour some common sense into the unconscious guild member.

'Hah, so anyway what did he do?' Gray turned his attention back to the blonde awaiting an answer.

'He decided to pour water down my back and thought it was funny'

'Ohhhh' 

* * *

And here we go, the newest chapter!

I hoped you enjoyed and sorry for the wait just birthdays and Halloweens and life XD.

I'll try to get another chapter out by the end of next week but no promises!

Also if you guys want an extra chapter of the shipping war then just ask me!

Also thanks for all the positive reviews, it's really encouraging and helping me wanting to write!

I hope the grammar is better this time round, I've been taking some lessons.

Also guys!

Check out my newest fanfiction Little games!

Here's the summary and currently there is two chapters out (even though there still technically prologues)

You know, life can always throw the unexpected at you. It can happen at any minute, at any time. Four teenager, who led very different lives, came together after unfortunate event. And one day their paths intertwine - and what else are they to expect? They were part of the game of life, the sickest and most twisted game. They all have demons, and are looking for a light. AU

It's about Gray, Lucy, Natsu and Erza and the main pairings are Nalu, Gruvia and Jerza (Slight Gajevy/Gale as well)

Also I have too more one-shot coming out next week and on November 9th

See ya next time 3

REVIEW CORNER

FairytailMage1: Thanks! I plan too.

SunandStars2: Thank you . - I'll keep on writing and sharing 3

Illumionox: Did I honestly review on my own story because of a spelling mistake?

: Love your name Btw. And I can't wait to see you around 3

Nora: Glad you think that!

Guest: Tysm!

Guest (Different?): thank you ^/^ I'm glad you like my writing style and the plot, it really makes my day!

Anonymous Person: I'm happy to know that it you can envision this, it makes me feel like I'm staying true to the characters.

That's all for now 3


End file.
